


I Really Am a Chump, I Guess

by LafayeetWrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, im a sucker for this stuff, reader is in a play!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafayeetWrites/pseuds/LafayeetWrites
Summary: Reader gets cast as Naomi Rodriguez in her local theater's performance of 21 Chump Street, and recognizes that her co-star is her enemy's best friend! She's hesitant to get close to him, but the bright boy is too much to keep her away.





	I Really Am a Chump, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head and just had to do it

You had a passion for acting and singing, which is exactly why you auditioned for 21 Chump Street, a true story about a boy who fell in love with a narc, when it came to your local theater. Today was the day you found out the casting list.

Your heart flipped in joy when you saw you had been cast for Naomi Rodriguez, the lead lady. That excitement soon faded when your eyes scrolled down to your co-stars and you recognized two names.

John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.

You couldn’t stand Alexander. Every year he’d crushed you in class elections for Class Secretary, and he was super cocky about it. You didn’t really know how his group acted, but your close friend Aaron Burr always told you they were all a bunch of idiots. And you’d be stuck after school with these idiots every day for the next month or so.

To make things even more awkward, the Laurens guy had been cast as Justin Laboy, your co-lead. The first practice was pretty tense, you and Alexander butting heads a lot and John having to calm you down before the directors noticed so neither of you would get kicked off. He seemed a bit scared of you. It was honestly kind of cute seeing the freckled boy looking like a timid puppy. You’d always thought Alex’s friends were handsome, but you were finding out John had a different charm to him.

It only took a week or so for John to break you, he always goofed around at rehearsal and you began to love being around him. After practice one day, the two of you were both grabbing a juice from the vending machine before heading out. John turned to you with a smile on his face and said, “You know, Alexander couldn’t have been more wrong about you.”

“Uh…what?” you tilted your head in confusion, thrown off by the sudden comment. 

“Well like, he always made you out to be some she-demon. You’re really nice, and he acts like you’re incapable of it.”

You snorted. “I am incapable of it when he’s involved.” 

“Yeah, well he kind of asks for it to be honest,” he laughed. He looked really nice when he laughed, his smile was great. You suddenly felt the urge to leave, embarrassed at your own thoughts. “I’m surprised it took this long for us to actually become friends. We should hang out sometime!”

“S-sounds good,” you were a little bit surprised.

“Here, let’s exchange numbers!” After he finished putting his information in your phone, he waved off and ran back to the very impatient Alexander who was waiting to drive him home.

You looked down at the screen and snorted. He put his name in as Favorite Co-Star. You figured there was no harm in keeping that way and let him have his fun.

–

You ended up spending a lot together, both for musical related reasons and just personal enjoyment. He’d even insisted you eat with his table a few days a week. You were hesitant at first due to Alexander, but you ended up clicking very nicely with the rest of the group. Sometimes just to piss Alex off, the whole table would help you give him a roasting session. 

It was one of those days where the two of you were hanging out to go through the script for 21 Chump Street. You guys were at your house, and you were sprawled out upside down on your bed while John sat on the floor, leaning on the end of it.The first few weeks had been dedicated to just learning the music, but now you were fully incorporating the lines and music. He was reading through his script when he suddenly made a little squeak.

“Uh, you ok?” you pushed yourself halfway off the bed so you were level with the boy, who was blushing like a schoolgirl at the moment.

“We have to kiss in this?!” he more shouted than asked, pointing at the song “Take the Money.” 

“Oh shit, I guess we do,” you quickly flipped through your script and verified it. You didn’t really care, you had to kiss Thomas Jefferson for another play once, and since you were actors it shouldn’t matter that you and John were friends, right? John seemed super bothered by it, though, and you weren’t really quite sure how you were supposed to interpret this. Kissing you wouldn’t be so bad, right? You thought you were a pretty good kisser.

John mumbled something, bringing you out of your playfully egotistic thoughts. “What was that? Sorry, I zoned out,” you quickly asked.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before!” he repeated, looking even more embarrassed now.

You didn’t mean to, but you laughed. He just looked so cute and innocent when he’d said it. You genuinely had no clue, figuring he must attract girls all the time with his personality and looks.

“I really am a chump, I guess, huh?” he tried to crack a smile but he looked a little bit hurt at your laughing, misunderstanding why you’d laughed.

“Damn it, no you’re not, I’m sorry John. I wasn’t making fun of you, I just thought it was adorable! I didn’t peg you as such a chaste guy is all,” you explained.

“Adorable?” was all he could manage after your sentence. He looked even more flustered now. “I-I just don’t wanna mess up the kiss scene, and its kind of an awkward thing to just practice, ya know?”

“I don’t think it’d be that awkward,” you smiled. You didn’t mind teaching him if you had to, you’d have to kiss each other for practices and the final shows soon enough anyways. And a more repressed side of your mind wouldn’t mind kissing him without being prompted by the musical either…

“R-really? But like, we’re friends,” he fiddled with his hands a little bit, clearly very nervous.

“Hey, I don’t care dude, it’s gonna happen soon for the show anyways. Just don’t make it weird and we’ll be ok, alright?” You got a nod in response, so you slid off the bed and sat criss crossed next to him. “Just close your eyes, I’ll handle everything for now.”

He obediently listened, closing his eyes maybe a bit tighter than necessary. You giggled a little, he really was cute. Then you realized, that probably wasn’t a thought you should have right before you were going to platonically kiss a close friend. Suddenly you felt very self-conscious about doing this. Guilt spread through you as well, you shouldn’t be excited to kiss him! You were doing this for him, not for you. It was just for the musical.

John opened one eye in confusion, wondering why nothing had happened yet. He saw you looking upset and red-faced and grew concerned.

“Hey…are you ok?” he asked softly and grabbed your hand, afraid you didn’t feel well.

“M-maybe we should get someone else to coach you on kissing,” you sighed.

“What?! Why?” 

“Because your coach shouldn’t be emotionally involved with you!” you blurted out, then covered your mouth. You expected him to either be oblivious to what you had said or be upset, but to your surprise he gave you that soft smile again.

“How do you think it feels for the guy being coached? He’s emotionally involved too.”

Did he just…confess back to you? You didn’t have much time to think about it because soon a pair of lips crashed with yours. It was super clumsy, but you couldn’t blame him considering it was his first kiss and all.

“W-was that ok? I didn’t even ask permission first oh gosh…” John seemed super worried suddenly, his eyes wide.

You’d managed to pull yourself together now. The kiss did verify that he was confessing back earlier and somehow that made your nerves calm down. You gave a playful smirk when an idea popped into your head. “Yeah, I think you need more practice though.” Gently, you pulled him back towards you, taking the lead in the kiss this time.

It did not take much time for him at all to catch on. He lightened up, and it was really nice honestly. His lips were super soft. You guys finally pulled away to breathe.

John ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Wow. Uh, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time honestly.” 

“Same here, dork,” you snickered. He smiled and put his arms out, and you nuzzled into him. “Psst, hey John.”

“Hm?” he chuckled, running a hand through your hair as he processed everything that just happened. He was still flustered, but you could tell he was about ready to explode with happiness.

“I like you, chump.”

“I like you too,” he beamed.

–

Both of your friend groups took well to finding out you two were dating. Aaron and Angelica were wary at first, they always both acted like your mom, but accepted him fast. Thomas and Madison were chill with it too, they were just glad it wasn’t Alexander.

Lafayette and Hercules both pushed the poor boy around when he told them the news, screaming that they thought he’d be a virgin forever.

“I never said we did that!” he squeaked out. You just laughed, too embarrassed to put any input in.

Alexander pouted, of course, but you two really didn’t expect anything different. Even he became endearing in his own, dickish way as your groups seemed to merge and hang out more with you two dating. 

The play went amazing, too. You and John rocked every musical number, and the emotion poured out of you two in the final songs. The kiss scene was a sight to behold, and you two kept getting compliments about how real the passion felt. If only knew how true that actually was. You were just glad that unlike Naomi and Justin, you and John had worked out perfectly.


End file.
